Garagara ceroboh
by AkiraRaymundo
Summary: Naruto si tukang pembuat onar di sekolahnya secara tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan dari sebuah pelindung kepala berlambang konoha, ditambah ia harus sekamar dengan gadis yang baru di kenalnya? fic Advanture/Fantasy/Romance NarutoxHinata, Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**halo, balik lagi dengan fic aneh.**

**maaf kalau mengganggu dengan fic ini.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fic ini**

**dan juga tuhan yang maha esa yang mengijinkan saya membuat fic ini.**

**tanpa banyak basa-basi silakan membaca**

**disclaimer: masashi kishimoto  
><strong>

**Gara-gara ceroboh**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Kota Konoha termasuk kota yang kecil karena kota ini terletak sangat strategis. Kota ini di kelilingi bukit-bukit hijau dan persawahan yang luas sehingga udara di kota ini sungguh sejuk ditambah dengan sebuah danau besar yang berada tepat di tengah kota ini. Penduduk lokal jarang yang suka menggunakan kendaraan bermotor kecuali jika mereka ingin keluar kota. Mereka lebih suka menjalankan aktivitas mereka dengan berjalan kaki atau dengan menggunakan sepeda kemana-mana. Didaerah perbukitan sebuah monument wajah bergambarkan 4 wajah manusia yang dibuat dengan skala besar. Monument ini termasuk bagian daripada sejarah kota ini yang dimana wajah patung ini adalah wajah orang-orang yang paling berjasa bagi desa ini, mereka biasa disebut dengan HOKAGE, sebuah gelar bagi setiap pahlawan desa yang berani untuk melindungi kota ini. Tidak jauh dari situ, sebuah sekolah SMA yaitu Konoha High School didirikan tepat mengarah ke monument itu, yang dimana agar siswa yang sedang menempuh pendidikan disekolah itu dapat melihat secara dekat dan langsung monument tersebut sehingga para siswa diharapkan agar dapat menghormati para pahlawan desa tersebut. Akan tetapi sekolah itu juga memiliki seorang murid pembuat onar yang notabene sering teriak-teriak dan membuat kegaduhan dikelasnya. Saat ini sang murid pembuat onar tersebut sedang berdiri didepan pintu kandang ayam, disisi kiri sekolah tepat dimana hewan-hewan piaraan sekolah dirawat dan dipelihara secara rutin. Cukup aneh untuk seorang siswa berambut kuning landak dengan mata biru laut yang mempunyai tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di wajahnya sedang diam terpaku tepat didepan kandang ayam ini. Tapi mengingat bahwa murid landak(?) ini adalah tukang pembuat onar maka sesuai yang dapat kita tebak anak ini tengah mendapat hukuman.

"AHH! Kenapa aku harus mengerjakan ini sih!" keluh si rambut pirang tersebut dengan tampang harap-harap cemas alias takut. "Guru Kakashi~ apa tidak ada hukuman lain selain mengambil telur ayam-ayam ini."

"Ada."Sang guru yang bernama Kakashi itu hanya menjawab sambil lalu. Mata anak itu langsung berbinar-binar senang mendengar hukumannya yang akan diringankan. "Bersihkan seluruh ruangan disekolah ini, bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" semangat anak yang di panggil Naruto itu langsung anjlok, sementara guru Kakashi hanya membentuk huruf n dimatanya. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus melakukan tugas ini, dari pada membersihkan seluruh kelas, bisa-bisa dia bakal berada semalaman disekolah ini, mengingat bahwa ada rumor kalau sekolah ini berhantu dimalam hari. Mengingat hal mengerikan itu jiwa pembuat onarnya langsung ciut seketika.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau cuman kusuruh mengambil telur-telur ayam itu kok." Naruto mendengus kesal, sebenarnya dia tidak takut dengan ayam. Ayam baginya hanya seperti makhluk siap potong dengan cara mengenaskan, sayangnya ayam sekolahnya berbeda, mereka dikenal dengan keberingasannya, terutama ayam jagonya, yang dapat menghajar hingga babak belur layaknya Muhammad Ali. Bagi orang-orang yang berani masuk kedaerah kekuasaannya(Kandang ayamnya), maka nasib buruk akan menimpa mereka. Tapi, bagaimanapun itu cuman rumor belaka walau memang ada kebenarannya dimana ayam-ayam sekolah itu aggressive. Jadi intinya Naruto takut dengan ayam-ayam sekolah.

Dengan sebuah tekad yang kuat untuk menyelesaikan tugas berani matinya(?) maka Naruto memberanikan diri masuk kedalam kandang ayam, dengan berbekal sapu ditangan kanan sebagai pedang dan krangkeng kayu berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang bertugas sebagai tameng sekaligus penjebak ayam agar para ayam dapat masuk kedalam benda tersebut dan tidak akan keluar sampai dia dapat mengambil telur-telur tersebut. Tepat ketika kaki kanannya masuk kedalam kandang suara kokok-kokok para ayam berhenti, digantikan dengan tatapan tajam mengarah kepada Naruto, terutama sang ayam jagonya. Naruto menelan ludahnya, dia mencoba mengusir seekor ayam betina dengan sapunya, tapi apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara? Ternyata cara mengusirnya Naruto berhasil! Tapi bukannya si ayam pergi malah ayam tersebut menyerang Naruto dengan berusaha mematukinya. Dengan sigap, Naruto menamengi dirinya dengan krangkeng kayu, cara itu berhasil membuat ayam itu mundur tapi ayam-ayam yang lain datang untuk membantu. Mereka menyerbu Naruto secara membabi-buta alias menubruk Naruto secara bersama-sama dan sukses membuat Naruto jatuh. Sang guru hanya menatap muridnya dengan wajah kasihan tapi tak melakukan tindakan apapun. Inilah contoh guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Jangan diikuti yah para guru! *diRaikiri!*

Naruto masih saja meringkuk kesakitan akibat serangan patukan dari para ayam secara membabi-buta, terutama sang ayam jago yang dari tadi mematuk dengan ganasnya. Sepertinya si ayam jago menikmati momen-momen ini sehingga dia mematuk tanpa memikirkan rasa peri kemanusiaan dan juga hukum HAM, itu karena dia memang bukanlah MANUSIA melainkan HEWAN. Tanpa sengaja salah satu ayam yang berada disitu mematuk(yang entah bagaimana caranya) bagian vital Naruto yang berada di selangkangan kakinya. "HUAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan itu memang sakit sekali. Dengan segenap kemarahan yang dia miliki, Naruto bangkit menjatuhkan para ayam dan mengibas-ngibaskan sapunya secara membabi-buta dan itu membuahkan hasil mementalkan para ayam kurang asam itu menabrak dinding. Sepertinya ini adalah ajang balas dendam Naruto kepada ayam-ayam laknat tersebut.

Kini, para ayam pun terpojok. Mereka hanya berkokok ketakutan. Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa-tawa setan dan dengan gemulainya dia melempar krangkeng kayu kepada para ayam dan kerangkeng tersebut dengan sukses telah memenjara para tahanan ayam kurang asam tersebut. Melihat kesempatan emas ini Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil semua telur yang ada dan segera keluar kandang. Sementara para ayam betina hanya menangisi kepergian para telur-telur mereka. Dilain pihak sang ayam jago dengan gagah berani berjalan kearah para ayam betina dan berkokok ria.

"Kok kok kok, kok kok kok!(sudah jangan bersedih, kita bisa membuatnya lagi!)" tiba-tiba ayam jago tersebut langsung dihajar oleh salah satu ayam betina disitu dan terjadilah keributan besar dikandang ayam kecil itu.

"Guru Kakashi, nih telur-telurnya!" Naruto menyerahkan telur-telur tersebut dengan muka penuh bekas patokan.

Sementara si guru tak bertanggung jawab itu hanya mengucapkan, "Kerja bagus." dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian tanpa memperdulikan seluruh luka yang dialami muridnya. Sementara Naruto? Dia hanya berdiri mematung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makanya jangan berbuat usil terus." Ujar seorang dokter sekolah yang bernama Rin. "Inilah akibatnya kalau kamu membuat keributan terus, kamu sendiri tahu kalau Kakashi itu bagaimana?" Naruto cuman mendengus kesal sementara sang dokter mengobati luka-lukanya dengan kapas yang diberi obat merah. Memang Kakashi adalah guru aneh yang memberikan muridnya hukuman mudah tapi susah, yang susah ditambah susah. Pernah Naruto disuruh sit up sebanyak 10 kali diatas pagar pembatas yang berada diatas atap sekolah. Dari pada dia mati gara-gara sit up bodoh dan tidak masuk akal mending dia lari naik tangga dari lantai dasar hingga atap sekolah secara bolak-balik, tapi masalahnya sekolah itu terdiri dari 4 lantai dan dia harus lari sebanyak 20 kali dimasing-masing tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai dasar dan atap, lebih parahnya lagi ada sekitar 3 tangga yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu, satu yaitu tangga utama dan dua yang lainnya adalah tangga darurat. Jika di jumlahkan maka ia berlari naik turun tangga sekitar 60 kali! Setelah melakukan lari naik turun tangga yang konyol Naruto langsung pingsan dan dibawa ke ruang perawatan sekolah. Mengingat hal itu, Naruto langsung sweatdrop.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ujar Dokter Rin sambil menempelkan plester terakhir di pelipis mata kanan Naruto. "Terima kasih, Kakak! Kakak dokter memang paling baik!" Rin hanya tertawa dipuji Naruto.

"Lain kali jangan bertindak macam-macam yah Naruto, Ingat jangan sampai di hokum Kakashi lagi," Namun Naruto hanya cengengesan dan menjawab, "Walau itu mustahil tapi akan aku usahakan, Ehehehehehe!" perkataan Naruto tadi hanya membuat Rin menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah kakak Rin! Terima kasih atas pengobatannya!" ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil menutup pintu ruang perawatan sekolah, sementara Rin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan membaca buku tentang pengobatan medis.

Naruto tengah berjalan melewati halaman depan sekolah, tiba-tiba seekor anjing.. Bukan, seekor Rubah bewarna orange tengah berlari menghampirinya. "KYUU~" suara itu berasa dari sang rubah yang masih berlari mendekati Naruto. Setelah Rubah itu duduk didepan Naruto ketika dia sampai didepan tuannya.

"Oi, Kyu, baik sekali kamu mau datang menjemputku." Ucap Naruto sambil berjongkok dan mengelus kepala sang Rubah. Rubah yang dipanggil Kyu itu hanya mengeluarkan suara keenakan dan dia mulai milingkar disekitar tubuh Naruto sambil mengusap-usapkan bulu lembutnya pada tuannya. Tuannya hanya mengelus-ngelus bulu lembut Kyu dan berdiri.

"Mumpung kamu disini, ayo main lempar kayu." Ajakan Naruto di sambut dengan gong-gongan seperti anjing yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dengan yang tadi. Mereka berdua berlari menuju taman kota yang berada di pusat kota.

Sesampainya mereka di taman, Naruto segera mencari sebuah ranting pohon untuk bermain lempar kayu bersama Kyu, sementara Kyu sudah mengambil sebuah ranting pohon. "Kyu! Bilang dong kalo sudah dapat, ayo kita mulai!" ujar Naruto bersemangat. Kyu yang sudah tidak sabar segera memasang kuda-kudanya sambil melihat ranting pohon yang dipegang Naruto.

"Siap? HYAAA!" Naruto melempar dengan penuh semangat dan itu mengakibatkan ranting itu terlempar sangat jauh, tapi entah mendapat atau memang bakat, si Kyu dapat berlari mengejar ranting tersebut dan menangkapnya dengan melompat.

"Wah, Kyu, kau punya bakat menjadi hewan atletik, tak salah aku memungutmu dihutan dulu." teriak Naruto dari jauh. Kyu hanya mengeluarkan suara erangan malu-malu dari jauh walau tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Kyu memang hewan pungutan Naruto, dia ditemukan oleh Naruto secara tidak sengaja ketika Naruto sedang menjalani kemah musim panas, waktu itu keadaan Kyu memang lemah karena dia masih kecil waktu itu, dia tersesat dihutan dan terpisah dari induknya dan keadaannya sungguh kotor dan mengenaskan. Karena tidak tega, Naruto langsung memungut anak rubah itu dan membawanya ke camp tanpa ketahuan sama sekali oleh guru pengawas. Setahun setelah kejadian pemungutan itu sekarang Kyu adalah rubah besar seukuran anjing golden retriever, hanya saja dia itu rubah, bukan anjing.

Setelah beberapa kali melempar ranting tersebut, tanpa sengaja Naruto melempar ranting itu kearah semak-semak tapi Kyu masih mengejarnya. Tak beberapa lama, kyu kembali membawa ranting yang Naruto lempar tadi, tapi kali ini Kyu tidak hanya membawa ranting melainkan sebuah benda seperti kain bewarna hitam.

"Ini apa Kyu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil kain tersebut dari mulut Kyu. Ketika dia perhatikan baik-baik itu bukan kain biasa melainkan sebuah pelindung kepala dengan lambang lingkaran spiral dan sebuah segitiga kecil yang menempel miring disalah satu sisi lingkaran spiral tersebut. Naruto mengenal lambang ini karena lambang ini adalah lambang kotanya, kota Konoha. "Pelindung kepala yang keren, aku pakai ah~" tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera memakainya. Sejenak tidak ada yang berubah ataupun yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja sinar terang muncul dari pelindung kepala tersebut.

"WAH! KENAPA NIH!" Naruto kelagapan karena panik, dia berlari sana-sini tanpa tahu apa yang dia harus lakukan, tiba-tiba sebuah aura biru terang keluar dari tangannya. "WAH, TANGANKU KENAPA!" buru-buru Naruto langsung pergi ke danau kota dan mencelupkan tangannya disana. Tapi, tetap saja tidak efek. Aura tersebut makin lama makin menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, Naruto makin panik dan seketika itu juga ledakan besar muncul tepat dari dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuu~" terdengar suara sendu dari telinga kanan Naruto. Dia merasakan ada yang menjilat-jilat pipi kanannya.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kenapa aku pingsan?" tiba-tiba dia mengingat kejadian yang dia alami barusan, Pelindung kepala yang bersinar, Aura aneh dari tangannya dan ledakan besar. Dengan gelagapan dia melihat keadaan sekitar. Tapi anehnya tidak ada yang terjadi apa-apa di sekitar situ? Dia melihat tangannya tak terjadi apa-apa? "Ah, Paling cuman mimpi, Ahahahahaha!"

TIK!

Sebuah benda keras sedikit berbunyi ketika Naruto memukul jidatnya dengan tangannya. "Tunggu, Pelindung kepala ini?" Naruto segera melepaskan benda yang berada diatas dahinya tersebut dan benar saja, itu pelindung kepala yang barusan dia pakai bekas pungutan rubahnya.

"Kyu?" panggil Naruto. Kyu langsung menghampiri Naruto dan duduk diatas pahanya. "Apa kejadian tadi itu benar-benar terjadi?" sang rubah hanya mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Melihat anggukan Kyu, 'berarti kejadian yang barusan sungguh-sungguh terjadi.' ucap batin Naruto. Naruto melihat pelindung kepala yang sekarang berada ditangannya.

TIT! TIT! TIT!

"Wah gawat, sudah jam 5! Kyu ayo pulang!" Naruto langsung berdiri lalu memasang pelindung kepala itu didahinya dan berlari pulang, sementara Kyu mengikuti tuannya dari belakang. Mereka berdua tengah berlari menuju rumah mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba dijalan mereka terhenti karena melihat 3 orang pria tengah mengepung seorang gadis disitu. Sang gadis itu menamengi dirinya dengan sebuah tutup tempat sampah yang kebetulan disitu ada tempat sampah nganggur.

"Gadis manis, ayolah~ temani kami yah?" pinta salah satu pria tersebut.

"Ti-ti-tidak!" gadis itu menolak sambil terus melindungi dirinya.' Suaranya bergetar, sepertinya ketakutan.' Pikir Naruto

"Ayolah~kita hanya akan bersenang-senang saja kok~"

"Ak-aku bilang ti-tidak ya tidak."

"Yah, kalau begitu terpaksa kami paksa." Tangan pria itu mulai maju mencoba menyentuh tubuh gadis itu, tapi gadis tidak mau kalah dengan mendorong mereka dengan tutup tempat sampah itu. Ketiga pria tersebut sedikit terpental tapi dapat menyeimbangkan diri. "Cih, gadis yang menyusahkan, ayo teman-teman!" perintah salah satu pria yang berada disitu, mereka segera maju dan hendak menyerang gadis itu sampai,

"HOI, HENTIKAN!" teriakan seseorang itu sukses membuat para pria hidung belang itu berhenti dan mencari sosok yang tengah meneriaki mereka dan menemukan seseorang dengan rambut pirang landak tengah berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan menatap mereka tajam. Orang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, plus dengan Kyu yang mendampinginya.

"Mau apa kau bocah?"

"Mau apa kau dengan gadis itu, paman muka peot?" diejek seperti itu pria bermuka peot itu tidak terima dan langsung menerjang Naruto dengan melancarkan pukulan kearah muka. Dengan sigap, Naruto menggeser sedikit kearah kiri dan hal itu mengakibatkan tinjuan pria itu lolos dari target. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto segera memegang tangan orang itu dengan tangan kanannya lalu menghajar muka pria itu dengan siku kirinya hingga orang itu jatuh terpelanting ke jalan. Salah satu teman pria ini tidak terima, dia maju menyerang Naruto dengan menggunakan trik yang sama dengan temannya tadi. Kali ini Naruto tidak memasang kuda-kuda untuk memukul, melainkan kuda-kuda untuk menendang yang dengan bodohnya si pria itu tidak sadar sama sekali dengan kuda-kuda yang Naruto buat. Naruto menarik kaki kanannya kebelakang dan membuat posisi bahu kirinya menghadap pria yang akan menghajarnya tersebut. Ketika posisinya tepat, Naruto langsung menendang pria tersebut dibagian tulang rusuknya dan membuat pria ini terbang menghantam tiang listrik. Pria itu pingsan dengan sukses+dua gigi yang lepas dari mulutnya. Naruto melihat kearah pria yang tersisa dengan tatapan tajam. Sepertinya, tatapan Naruto membuatnya terintimidasi sehingga dia seperti ketakutan. Pria itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantung celananya dan mengacungkan pisau itu kepada gadis yang tadi dia goda dan berkata, "Diam ditempat atau gadis ini akan mati!" ancam pria itu berharap Naruto akan diam dengan wajah tegang dan menuruti perintahnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Naruto hanya tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tentu saja aku tersenyum, dari mana kau dapat membunuh gadis itu sedangkan gadis itu sedang menamengi dirinya dengan tutup tempat sampah?" Pria itu terkejut, 'benar juga, mana mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya kalau dia sedang melindungi dirinya begitu?'

"Lagi pula.."

DEG

"Kyu sepertinya ingin ikut bergabung." baru saja Naruto berkata demikian, sesosok rubah berwarna oranye melompat dan menggigit pergelangan tangan pria tersebut. Pria tersebut hanya meringis kesakitan sambil menjatuhkan pisaunya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berada di depannya dan menghajar muka pria itu hingga jatuh terjelembab.

"Masih mau lagi?" tanya Naruto sinis. Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, ENYAHLAH DARI SINI!" berkat teriakan Naruto, Pria itu langsung melarikan diri diikuti dengan pria yang lain sambil menggendong temannya yang pingsan.

"Fiuh, kerja bagus Kyu." ucap Naruto sambil mengusap hidungnya. Kyu hanya menggong-gong sambil meraung layaknya serigala. Naruto melihat tangannya sendiri, 'Sejak kapan aku jadi kuat?' lalu ia melihat kearah gadis tadi, 'Ah, sudahlah.' Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis tadi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu sedikit menurunkan tutup tempat sampah. Naruto melihat rambut gadis itu berwarna biru gelap dan matanya lavender yang begitu menawan ditambah dengan bulu mata yang lentik, Naruto dapat membayangkan wajah gadis ini pasti cantik. Belum sempat gadis itu menurunkan tutup tempat sampah sepenuhnya, Kyu melompat kepundak Naruto dan menatap gadis itu dari dekat. Kyu memperlihatkan cengir khasnya yang sukses membuat gadis itu berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Eh, KYU APA YANG KAU—TUNGGU DULU NONA JANGAN TERIAK KERAS-KERAS, NANTI ORANG LAIN AKAN MENDENGAR-" belum sempat Naruto membungkam mulut gadis itu, seseorang telah meneriakinya.

"HEI! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN PADA GADIS ITU!" tanya orang itu disusul dengan segerombol orang yang datang dari arah belakangnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak-bu-bukan, aku-aku hanya mau-"

"TANGKAP DIA!" teriak orang itu. Orang-orang itupun berlarian kearah Naruto. Karena takut degebukin, Naruto langsung lari ngibrit diikuti kyu, sementara orang-orang masih terus mengejarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya orang yang tengah meneriaki Naruto tadi. "A-anu sebenarnya.."

"UGYAAAAAAAAA!" belum sempat gadis itu menjelaskan terdengarlah teriakan mengenaskan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang~" ucap Naruto lemas ketika sampai dirumahnya.

"Selamat da- NARUTO! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru dengan sebuah origami berbentuk bunga biru yang berada di rambutnya. Naruto cuman meringis kesakitan karena dia habis dihajar hingga babak belur oleh warga-warga yang salah paham. Sementara Kyu hanya tepar ketika masuk rumah. Melihat keadaan yang mengenaskan itu wanita itu segera memanggil orang lain yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut.

"NAGATO! AMBILKAN PLESTER DAN OBAT MERAH DI KOTAK OBAT, ADIKMU TERLUKA!"

"Hm." terdengar suara malas dari dalam rumah. Tak berapa lama setelah itu muncul-lah pria dengan rambut merah bergaya emo dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ngantuk-ngantuk prihatin(?).

"Nih Konan." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan pesanan wanita bernama Konan tersebut. Dengan sigap Konan mengambil obat yang diberikan Nagato dan segera mengobati Naruto.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini?" tanya Konan sambil memberi obat merah pada luka-luka Naruto.

"Dikeroyok." jawab Naruto datar. Konan terbalak kager sementara Nagato hanya melebarkan matanya. "Kok bisa dikeroyok? Kamu berbuat ulah apa lagi?"

"Aku bukannya berbuat ulah yang macam-macam, aku cuman-"

"Aku pu-NARUTO, KAMU KENAPA LAGI?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang panjangnya itu sampai betisnya. Dia menggunakan daster panjang berwarna hitam dan ditangannya sedang menenteng tas belanja yang penuh dengan bahan makanan.

"Dikroyok ma.." jawab Naruto.

BLETAK!

"WADOOOW! Sakit mah! Kenapa sih?"

"Kamu pasti berbuat macam-macamkan HAH!" tanya ibunya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ti-tidak ma! Ta-tapi ada benarnya juga sih, aku bikin ulah lagi di sekolah, Tapi-"

BLETAK!

"WADOW! Sakit~." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol. "Kamu kenapa selalu bikin ulah sih, NARUTO!"

"Mana aku tahu, emang udah dari sananyakan aku begini?" pernyataan Naruto sukses membuat ibunya marah. "Jadi kamu menyalahkan mama yang mengandung kamu gitu!"

"Bu-bukan gitu ma, tadi aku sedang." belum sempat Naruto menjelaskan, seseorang masuk kedalam rumahnya lagi.

"Aku- NARUTO! KENAPA BABAK BELUR BEGITU?" tanya seorang pria tampan berambut pirang dan matanya berwarna biru sama seperti warna mata Naruto, orang itu mengenakan kaus Jas abu-abu yang selaras dengan warna celananya, didalam jas itu dia memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna merah. "Dia kenapa Kushina?"

"Biasa Minato, berbuat keributan lagi."

"Tidak! jangan dipotong dong pa, aku kan mau menjela-"

"WAH, NARUTO KAU JADI TAMBAH CEKATAN YAH? AKU BANGGA PUNYA ANAK SEPERTIMU, HAHAHAHA!

BLETAK!

"ADUH! Apa-apaan kau Kushina?" gerutu Minato. Sementara orang yang dimaksud hanya menatap kesal dengan kelakuan Suaminya yang sama saja dengan anak keduanya."KAU INI, MALAH MENDUKUNG ANAKMU YANG SALAH TINGKAH BEGINI!" tanya Kushina kesal

"Tidak apa-apakan? Toh mendidik agar dia cekatan?"

"Hey, ayah-ibu, dengarkan dulu cerita yang ingin Naruto jelaskan, jangan bertengkar sekarang." tegur Nagato walau dengan tampang malas.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Nagato, Paman-Bibi, dengarkan penjelasan Naruto dulu." Konanpun ikut mendukung pernyataan Nagato.

"Baiklah." ucap keduanya, kali ini mereka semua memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Ehm, sebenarnya tadi-" tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam karena omongannya dipotong oleh seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Aku pulang, loh kok ramai sekali? Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih panjang terjuntai kebelakang punggungnya, kumisnya menyatu dengan jenggotnya, dia mengenakanYukata hitam serta sebuah kantong kresek berisi dango menenteng ditangannya.

"Ah Kakek Uzushio memotong penjelasan aku lagi." Keluh Naruto.

"Penjelasan apa? Dan kenapa wajahmu babak belur begitu?" tanya sang kakek tanpa dosa.

"Sebenarnya tadi-"

"Permisi." Ucap suara merdu dari balik tubuh Uzushio. Naruto akhirnya malas menjelaskan ceritanya karena belum sempat ia jelaskan, selalu saja ada pengganggu yang memotong perkataannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mata Naruto menatap sosok wanita dengan mata lavender dan berambut biru gelap tepat berada didepan. Wanita inilah yang menyebabkan dia jadi babak belur seperti ini, dan sepertinya wanita itu juga terkejut melihat Naruto

"KA-KAMU!" pekik keduanya. Seluruh anggota keluarga yang berada disitu jadi bingung, ada apa sebenarnya. "Naruto, kamu sudah mengenal Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Uzushio kepada Naruto.

"Dia yang menyebabkan aku babak belur! aku di teriaki dia sehingga orang-orang malah mengejarku! Padahal tadi aku menolongnya dari orang-orang yang mau melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya," penjelasan Naruto itu membuat seluruh keluarganya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara gadis yang bernama Hinata hanya mengucapkan kata "Maaf" kepada Naruto.

"Jadi ini yang menyebabkan kamu babak belur? Ahahaha! Ada-ada saja! Ahahahah!" Naruto hanya manyun diejek ibunya seperti itu. "Tapi, katamu tadi kamu yang menolong Hinata yah? Hm.. kalau begitu kamu pantas mendapat hadiah." Ujar Uzushio dengan lagak berpikir. Mendengar akan mendapat hadiah, mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar.

"Nah, Nona Hinata, Dirumah ini jika ketahuan salah maka harus dihukum, maka dari itu karena kamu telah menyebabkan Naruto menjadi seperti ini, maka kamu mulai hari ini akan tidur sekamar dengan Naruto." ujar Uzushio santai.

"APA!" teriak seluruh orang yang berada disitu. "Nah, Naruto, itu adalah hadiah untukmu, mulai hari ini kamu akan sekamar dengan Hinata."

"Ta-tapi kek, masa aku sekamar sama perempuan? Kenapa dia(sambil menunjuk Hinata) tidak tidur bersama kak Konan atau Kak Nagato?" keluh Naruto dan disaat itu juga sebuah aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Nagato. Naruto buru-buru menarik kata-katanya.

"Benar ayah, mana mungkin Naruto satu kamar dengan Hinata? Bukannya itu berbahaya?" tanya Kushina

"Kamar Konan kecil, tidak mungkin dipakai untuk dua orang dan juga kamar Nagato, kamarnya sudah penuh dengan barang-barang miliknya. Nah, karena kamar Naruto luas mau tidak mau yah harus sama Naruto, lagi pula aku percaya dengan Naruto, dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, iyakan Naruto?" tanya sang Kakek dengan wajah tersenyum tapi dimata Naruto itu berupa ancaman.

"Nah, Hinata, selamat datang dirumah kami, selama dirumah kami, maaf kalau rumah ini tidak sebesar rumahmu tapi aku pikir kamu akan merasa nyaman disini seperti halnya Konan." ujar Kushina ramah. Sementara Naruto yang baru saja selesai di obati oleh Konan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Hinata pindah kesini?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"Ayahku memintaku bersekolah disini, menurutnya fasilitas disini menjanjikan daripada di Ame." Jelas Hinata, perkataan Hinata sukses membuahkan sebuah pertanyaan di kepala Naruto.

"Kau berasal dari Ame? Kota besar itu? Tak mungkin fasilitas disini lebih menjanjikan dari pada disana, kota itukan kota yang tidak pernah tidur?"

"Benar, sebenarnya fasilitas disana lengkap, hanya saja pergaulannya sudah tidak benar sehingga ayahku memintaku bersekolah disini dan ayahku bilang aku akan tinggal bersama teman lama ayahku yaitu paman Namikaze Minato." tutur Hinata dengan sopan. Sementara Naruto hanya Ber-oh-ria.

"Yah, kita akhiri basa-basi ini, ayo kita masuk kedalam." ajak Minato. "Naruto, bantu Hinata membawa barang-barangnya. Dia tinggal sekamar denganmu sekarang." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membawa koper yang dibawa Hinata menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar Naruto pemandangan yang pertama kali dapat dilihat adalah…Kapal pecah, kamar ini sungguh berantakan, Video game berserakan dimana-mana, bekas plastic kripik kentang masih berada dimeja bundar yang berada di tengah kamarnya, Futon yang tidak dirapihkan dan juga meja belajar penuh dengan buku-buku terbuka dan berserakan.

"Selamat datang dikamarku, maaf kalau kotor, aku belum sempat membersihkannya." ujar Naruto sambil menaruh koper Hinata didalam kamarnya, Hinata hanya melihat keadaan kamar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita Bereskan?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Iya, ayo kita segera bereskan!" Hinata segera mengambil dan membuang bekas keripik kentang yang berada diatas meja santai lalu membuangnya ditempat sampah. Naruto segera mengikuti dengan merapihkan kaset-kaset Video gamenya yang berserakan.

Dengan kerja sama yang kompak, mereka dengan cepat mereka membereskan kamar Naruto yang pertama seperti bekas ledakan BOM sekarang berubah menjadi kamar yang layak huni. Sampah-sampah sudah dibuang, kaset-kaset sudah dirapihkan, buku-buku sudah ditata dirak buku dan Futon sudah dilipat. Sekarang kamar itu adalah kamar dengan warna biru laut dengan lantai yang dialaskan oleh tikar berwarna hijau. Kamar yang cukup ideal bagi kamar laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Wah, Tak aku sangka akan secepat ini, terima kasih ya." ucap Naruto dengan memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya dan itu membuat Hinata Blush secara tiba-tiba. "Ah, iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal Hinata." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ingin menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Sa-salam kenal Na-Naruto.." ucap Hinata malu-malu. Mereka berjabat tangan, tatapan mereka bertemu ketika mata Lavender Hinata bertemu mata Blue Sea Naruto. Hinata segera melepaskan tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya menutupi rasa malu dirinya.

"Hinata, Naruto, waktunya makan." panggil Kushina dari lantai bawah. "Iya~" jawab mereka bedua secara bersamaan. Hinata langsung blushing kembali karena mereka mengucapkan kata "Iya~" secara bersamaan.

"Ayo Hinata kita makan." ajak Naruto tanpa merasakan hal aneh yang terjadi pada Hinata. Orang yang dimaksudpun mengangguk dan ikut turun bersama Naruto untuk menyantap makan malam bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC(Tukang Boker di Celana)**

Halo, Maaf membuat fic aneh lagi, saya memang payah membuat fic Romance, tapi karena pengen iseng-iseng saya coba saja. Semoga bagi para Readers menyukai fic saya. Jika anda sekalian berkenaan, saya berharap anda mau mengkritik fic ini. Tapi jangan Flame.

Uzushio disini adalah karakter yang saya ambil dari sosok ketua pemimpin clan Uzumaki. Karena saya tidak tahu nama pemimpinnya jadi saya mengambil namanya dari desa Uzushiogakuen. Jadi maaf ini bukan OC ok?


	2. Chapter 2

**HALO! Maaf menunggu lama, kebetulan saya memang sedang sibuk*plak***

**Terima kasih atas Review kalian semua, saya sangat menghargai segala review anda**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fic ini**

**dan juga tuhan yang maha esa yang mengijinkan saya membuat fic ini.**

**tanpa banyak basa-basi silakan membaca**

**disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

Chapter 2

TES! TES! TES!

Suara tetesan air terdengar ditelinga Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit dia membuka matanya. Pada awalnya dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, hanya ada kegelapan. Tapi, lama-kelamaan matanya mulai terbiasa. Naruto mulai bangkit berdiri dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Sebuah lorong panjang terdiri dari banyak pintu dan genangan-genangan air yang membasahi lantai. Pipa-pipa memenuhi atap lorong itu sehingga tidak ada ruang untuk penerangan, sehingga lorong itu menjadi gelap, lembab, dan mencekam. Naruto mulai melangkah menyusuri lorong itu. Suara kecipakan dan genangan air menemani langkahnya setiap kali dia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong dengan banyak pintu-pintu lorong yang sempit. 'Seperti penjara' gumam Naruto sambil melihat-lihat keadaan.

"GRRRR!"

Suara geraman keras yang entah darimana bergaung di lorong tersebut. Sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan mundur selangkah. Hawa mencekam pekat membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Dia kembali menyusuri lorong tersebut untuk mencari tahu dimana lokasi suara itu berasal. Semakin dia berjalan semakin keras pula geraman yang bergaung di dinding-dinding lorong tersebut. Setelah sedikit berjalan tidak terlalu jauh akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah pintu lorong yang didalamnya hanya ada kegelapan mencekam. Geraman itu kali ini benar-benar keras dan Naruto yakin asal suara itu berasal dari dalam sana?

"Disana ada apa ya?" Naruto berguman sendiri sambil memegang dagunya. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menghantuinya. "Jangan-jangan geraman itu berasal dari…..!" Naruto lari ngibrit saat itu karena yang ada di pikirannya adalah sesosok anak kecil dengan memakai kaus putih berambut panjang dan mata berdarah-darah…Tunggu? Sadako mah tidak menggeram, tapi menangis. Menangisnya juga dikamar mandi, bukan di penjara seperti ini. Dengan menelan dia kembali ketempatnya semula, dimana suara itu berasal. Dengan menyiapkan mental yang kuat A.K.A mental pembuat onarnya, Naruto masuk kedalam lorong sempit itu. Dia terus berjalan dan terus berjalan di bawah naungan kegelapan dan juga air yang mulai menenggelamkan mata kakinya. Setelah tak lama berjalan, matanya menemukan sedikit cahaya di depannya. Naruto terus dan terus berjalan hingga ia mencapai tujuannya. Dia terkejut karena dia menemukan sebuah sel penjara setinggi 6 hingga 7 meter dan sangat lebar sekali.

"_Khukhukhukhu._" ucap suara dingin yang menggema di dinding ruangan itu. Entah kenapa kaki Naruto tidak bisa digerakan setelah mendengar suara itu.

"_Bocah, kemarilah.._" tiba-tiba kaki Naruto dapat digerakan kembali. Naruto berjalan mendekati sel tahanan tersebut dan dia langsung melompat mundur sampai terjatuh karena subuah kuku raksasa mencoba menyerangnya melewati sel itu.

"_Kau tahu bocah? Aku ingin sekali memakanmu dan melumat habis tubuh sampah tidak berguna itu, tapi apa daya segel bodoh perbuatan Hokage keempat dan wanita brengsek itu tidak mau terbuka!_" umbar makhluk raksasa mengerikan itu sambil mencoba meraih Naruto dengan mengais-ngais sela-sela sel, tapi itu hanya sia-sia karena kukunya terlalu besar untuk ukuran rongga-rongga sel. Sementara Naruto hanya berpikir ini mimpi buruk, lagi pula makhluk mengerikan apa itu sehingga dirinya bisa bermimpi seperti ini?

"_Kau pikir ini mimpi? Khukhukhukhu, dasar bocah BODOH!_" Kali ini suaranya lebih dikeraskan hingga hembusan angin keras menerpa diri Naruto. "_Tapi, membunuhmu juga percuma, itu sama saja membuatku mati, kau tahu kenapa bocah?_" Naruto menggeleng-geleng takut-takut, tidak mengerti apa maksud makhluk tersebut.

"_Aku adalah kau…_"

DEG!

ucapan makhluk raksasa itu rasanya membuat jantung Naruto berhenti sesaat, kepalanya seakan kosong tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa maksud makhluk itu. Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto mulai berdiri dan mendongkak menghadap iblis yang berada didepannya saat ini. "Apa maksudmu kau adalah aku! Aku sama sekali bukan kau makhluk aneh!" ucapan Naruto membuat makhluk itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tawanya itu bukanlah tawa karena senang atau lucu, melainkan tawa sinis dan bengis.

"_Kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku bilang barusan? Baiklah kalau begitu._" kuku-kuku besar itu ditarik kedalam sel dan suara desingan aneh serta gelombang air terpancar dari dalam sel. Setelah desingan tersebut berhenti, gelombang genangan air tersebut juga ikut berhenti dengan digantikan suara cipratan air tanda seseorang sedang melangkah kearah Naruto dari dalam sel. Awalnya tidak terlihat apa-apa karena didalam sel itu gelap. Tapi, semakin lama, terlihatlah sosok yang sedang berjalan. Naruto kembali terjatuh ketika sosok itu memperlihatkan sosoknya. Sosok itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah diri dia sendiri. Hanya saja, kali ini pupil matanya berwarna merah seperti mata kucing dan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya memanjang.

"_Khukhukhukhu.. masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku perbuat sekarang?_" tanya Naruto duplikat. Naruto yang asli hanya diam tak bisa bicara. Sosok itu benar-benar menyerupai.. eh, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari dirinya sendiri. Naruto duplikat berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kendati tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat ia terjatuh tadi.

"_Sudahlah, terima saja kenyataan, aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku, itu sudah menjadi harga mati akibat segel wanita berambut merah menyebalkan itu._" ujar Naruto duplikat sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Lagi pula siapa wanita berambut merah yang makhluk aneh ini bicarakan?

"_Jangan menyebutku aneh anak muda, aku disini hanya ingin memberimu hadiah._" kata-kata itu sukses membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Naruto. 'Hadiah? Hadiah apa?'

"_Hadiah perkenalan dariku, dan juga hadiah karena kau telah sampai disini._" ucap Naruto duplikat sambil memegang kepala Naruto. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menjalar dari telapak tangan makhluk ini keseluruh tubuh dirinya. Perasaan panas membakar. Kini tubuhnya mulai bergetar akibat sensasi yang dia rasakan. Sebenarnya mahkluk ini melakukan apa sih pada dirinya?

"_Ini adalah hadiah perkenalanku kepadamu Naruto." _tiba-tiba air yang berada dibawah mereka mulai berubah berwarna merah dan perlahan tapi pasti, air itu mulai menyelimuti dirinya. "_Perkenalkan namaku….._" ucapannya berhenti sebentar karena air yang menyelimuti Naruto kini sudah sampai lehernya dan berjalan terus kearah wajahnya.

"_Kyuubi…_"

setelah ucapan makhluk yangbernama Kyuubi tersebut, air merah itu sukses menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Dirasakannya aliran panas yang membakar luar ataupun dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Tubuhnya kini ingin membebaskan diri tapi tidak bisa. Naruto tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"UAAAAAARRRGGHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, bangun Naruto." ucap suara lembut Hinata yang berusaha membangunkan Naruto dari Futonnya.

"UAAAAAARRRGGHHH!" teriak Naruto sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hinata terlonjak kaget dan terjatuh terlentang akibat tindakan Naruto dengan cara spontan. Naruto sendiri hanya terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya yang sejak tadi tidak terkendali. Dia melihat tangannya sendiri. 'Mimpi buruk yang aneh, tapi terasa seperti nyata.' ucap batin Naruto. Perasaan takut menjalar dari dadanya keseluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimana kalau itu nyata? Tapi entahlah, mimpi sering meragukan karena itu hanya imajinasi otak kanan belaka.

"Na-Naruto, ka-kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata berusaha berdiri. Naruto melihat kearah Hinata dengan tatapan aneh. Hinata sendiri jadi kebingungan dipandangi seperti itu.

"Hinata?"

"I-iya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Dia takut kalau Naruto akan berteriak marah karena dibangunkan yah, seperti temannya masa kecilnya dulu yang jika dibangunkan langsung ngambek. Tapi sepertinya perkiraannya itu meleset jauh, Naruto tidak marah sama sekali. Dia hanya menunjuk kearah tubuh-lebih tepatnya dada milik Hinata- dan bertanya. "Kenapa kamu memakau seragam? Memang sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam-jam delapan, Naruto." jawab Hinata dengan polos dan jujur. Suasana hening sejenak, hanya ada suara serangga dipagi hari yang senang terkena sinar matahari yang menyehatkan. Namun suara itu langsung digantikan dengan Toa kaget Naruto.

"APA JAM 8 GAWAT!" tapi bukannya segera berdiri, Naruto hanya terpaku diam tak bergerak. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah sehingga wajah mesum seorang lelaki terlihat langsung dari wajahnya. Hinata yang sedari tadi berada didepan Naruto bengung dengan berubahnya sikap Naruto yang entah kenapa bersikap punya seledik mata Hinata mengikuti arah kemana mata Naruto tertuju, dan survey membuktikan bahwa sekarang telunjuk Naruto telah menyentuh gunung emas milik Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memanas.

"KYAAAA MESUM!" tamparan keras menghajar telak pipi kanan Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu terpelanting mencium hangatnya(?) tikar plus tato merah yang tercetak di wajah Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto, tadi tidak sengaja." ucap Hinata dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Sedangkan pelaku yang bersalah langsung bangun dan nyengir kuda.

"Tenang Hinata, aku sudah pernah bahkan sering mendapat yang lebih parah dari itu, ehehehhe!"

"Eh?"Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengambil pakaiannya menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan sendiri dari maksud Naruto barusan.

Selesai berganti baju, Naruto segera mengambil ranselnya dan segera turun menuju ruang makan. Tapi, sejujurnya Naruto sudah malas untuk sarapan karena dia tahu, sang ibu selalu saja memasak sayuran, Naruto mencoba mengendap-endap melewati ruang makan dan langsung menuju keluar rumah tepat dimana Hinata telah menunggu. Naruto mengintip ruang makan yang hanya terdiri dari Kakeknya serta ayahnya dimana keduanya sedang terfokus dengan masing-masing kertas Koran yang sedang dibaca mereka. Sang ibu? Untunglah dia tidak kelihatan di ruang makan. Dengan riang Naruto mulai melangkah melewati ruang makan.

PUK!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk Naruto dari belakang dengan hawa membunuh dengan sangat kuat. Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto membalikan mukanya menuju you know who A.K.A Namikaze Kushina A.K.A sang ibunda tercinta.

"Naruto, kamu tidak sarapan?" tanya Kushina lembut dengan sebuah senyum malaikat seorang ibu terhadap anaknya. Tetapi, dimata Naruto, itu bukan senyum malaikat, melainkan senyum setan wanita berambut panjang yang sering ketawa cekikikan tanpa alasan jelas. Naruto menanggapinya hanya dengan senyum lima jari dan berkata,

"Ini baru mau makan, hehehehhehe…" Naruto tertawa hambar. Buru-buru dia ngibrit kedalam ruang makan. Naruto langsung mengambil roti bakar serta bekal makan siangnya tanpa mengubris sup sayuran buatan ibunda tercinta.

"NARUTO! MAKAN SAYURAN DAN SELESAIKAN MAKANANMU DATTEBANEE!" teriak Kushina sambil melempar centong sayuran kearah Naruto. Sayangnya, Naruto langsung merunduk dan menuju ke jendela ruang makan yang tembus menuju halaman depan rumahnya. Sementara centong yang di lempar Kushina merobek koran dan memukul kepala Minato sehingga sang suami tercinta terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya

"OGAH! AKU AKAN BERUSAHA KERAS MENJADI SEORANG HOKAGE SEPERTI AYAH, DATTEBAYOO!" ucapan terakhir Naruto sukses membuat Kushina marah besar dan menyebabkan dia melempar sandal rumah yang sedang dia pakai kearah Naruto, hanya saja, sandal itu salah sasaran sehingga mengarah masuk kedalam mulut Uzushio ketika ia baru saja siap menyantap roti bakarnya. Kushina sudah siap untuk melempar sandal satunya, sayang, Naruto sudah keburu kabur duluan.

"MINATOOO! KENAPA SIKAP BURUKMU ITU MENULAR PADA ANAK KEDUA KITA SIH!" Minato yang baru saja bangun dari kursinya hanya melongo. "Kenapa kau salahkan aku? Aku tidak mengandung Naruto, Kushina. lagi pula ketika disekolah, kau yang sering membuat keributan?" tegas Minato dengan full watados miliknya

"….."

"Dan juga, dari dulu kamu paling tidak suka makan sayuran, Kushina." ucap Uzushio dengan sangat tidak jelas apa maksud dari perkataannya. Tapi, dari ucapan kedua lelaki dihadapannya, Kushina akhirnya mengerti apa maksudnya

BUAK!

Ucapan polos Minato dan ungkapan tidak jelas Uzushio sukses membuat mereka berdua terpental menabrak tembok akibat tinjuan iblis the bloody Habanero. Kushina mengangkat kedua lelaki tidak berdaya akibat pukulan mematikan miliknya. Dia tersenyum setan sambil mencekik ayah dan suaminya. "Jadi…Kalian menyalahkanku aku karena mengandungnya dengan tidak benar, begitu?" kedua laki-laki itu saling melihat satu dengan lainnya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat, tapi itu sudah terlambat. Mereka telah membangkitkan amarah sang Bloody Habanero. Seketika itu juga jeritan kemalangan dari rumah keluarga Namikaze terdengar kembali.

"…."

'Ngomong-ngomong mendapat gelar Hokage itu bagaimana yah?' ujar batin Naruto kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baik, kita sampai di Konoha High School." ujar Naruto sesampainya mereka di Konoha High school. Sekolah ini relative sama seperti sekolah-sekolah standart manapun. Gedung dengan 4 lantai dengan jam dinding raksasa di puncak sekolah, gedung pertemuan yang terpisah dari gedung utama, dan halaman sekolah yang ditanami dengan tanaman-tanaman hijau serta pohon-pohon rindang diikuti dengan jalan setapak yang dibuat dengan batu-batu keramik yang disusun rapih membuat pemandangan sekolah Konoha High menjadi sekolah yang bersih dan rindang.

"Yah sekolah yang tidak menarik menurutku, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya Hinata." ungkap Naruto sambil melihat sekolahnya sendiri. Tapi Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Sejujurnya Naruto, aku menyukai sekolahmu, sungguh, di Ame memang sekolahnya besar tapi disana tidak mempunyai halaman sama sekali, lapangan pun tak punya." pernyataan Hinata membuat Naruto terkejut. Sekolah mana yang tidak ada lapangan untuk olahraga?

"Lalu bagaimana kalian olahraga Hinata?"

"Kami biasanya latihan di GYM atau meminjam sebuah stadium sepakbola untuk olahraga disana." Naruto menganga lebar, memakai stadium sungguhan? Pasti setiap orang ingin punya sekolah seperti itu.

"Lagi pula aku suka tempat ini, sungguh segar tanpa polusi." _H_inata menghirup dalam-dalam nafasnya, mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya yang bisa dia hirup.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, terima kasih." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum 5 jari miliknya. Mereka mulai memasuki pekarangan sekolah Konoha High. Baru mereka setengah jalan masuk kedalam sekolah, terdengarlah toa seorang murid laki-laki dari belakang mereka.

"NAAARUUUTOOO!" teriak murid itu membuat murid-murid yang berada didekatnya tuli mendadak akibat toa yang tidak kira-kira itu. Orang yang merasa terpanggil jiwa maupun fisiknya menengok kearah yang orang memanggilnya. Sementara seorang wanita yang merasa tidak terpanggil sama sekali ikut menengok akibat penasaran. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki memakai jaket abu-abu dengan bagian pinggiran hood yang dipasang banyak bulu berwarna coklat. Pria itu memiliki tato di kedua pipinya sedangkan matanya berwarna hitam legam. Semetara tepat dibawah dagunya terdapat kepala anjing yang terlihat dari dalam jaketnya, kelihatannya pingsan. mungkin karena teriakan orang ini, semoga saja sang anjing tidak mendapat penyakit tuli mendadak.

"Yo, Kiba, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya, takut pendengarannya berkurang akibat teriakan bocah pembawa anjing ini. Bocah yang dipanggil Kiba ini langsung menarik Naruto menjauh dari Hinata dan bercongkok bersama Naruto, walau sebenarnya Naruto dipaksa berjongkok.

"Akhirnya bawa gandengan juga nih, hehehhe!" ujar Kiba sambil menyenggol tulang rusuk sahabatnya ini. Naruto yang memang tidak mengerti hanya mengeryit.

"Hah? Gandengan? Hinata maksudmu?" Kiba mengangguk-ngangguk sambil memberi pose nice Guy yang mengingatkan Naruto akan temannya Lee dan salah satu gurunya. Naruto menengok kearah Hinata yang masih berdiri memerhatikan dirinya dengan Kiba yang sedang berjongkok. "Aku memang membawanya kesini karena memang dia akan bersekolah disini, apa itu salah?" tanya Naruto yang diikuti dengan sweetdrop dari Kiba. Dalam otak Naruto, yang dimaksud 'gandengan' adalah membawa Hinata kesekolah. Yah, Naruto memang benar-benar payah dalam menafsirkan perumpamaan.

Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundang sahabatnya. "Naruto, bukan seperti itu maksudku, yang aku maksud adalah…"

"Kiba, Naruto, sedang apa kalian?" omongan Kiba tiba-tiba dipotong oleh seseorang yang tengah berdiri dibelakang mereka. Sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink sebahu berdiri dengan senyum yang begitu manis. Aneh, tidak ada hujan hanya ada kentut yang keluar dari bokong kiba, kok tiba-tiba gadis ini bisa berada dibelakang mereka, sudah begitu dia tersenyum kepada mereka. Sontak, alarm tanda bahaya milik Kiba dan Naruto berbunyi, mereka harus segera kabur jika tidak mau terkena bencana dari seorang wanita berkekuatan iblis, seseorang yang tengah berdiri dibelakang punggung mereka dengan senyum—yang menurut mereka—setan yang siap memangsa mereka kapan saja.

"Sa-Sakura? Ehehe… sedang apa…?" tanya Kiba takut-takut, Naruto sudah menarik-narik baju Kiba kalau mereka harus segera kabur. Gadis yang bernama Sakura ini mencondongkan tubuhnya kehadapan dua orang yang ketakutan tersebut. Tanpa ada tanda apapun Kiba dan Naruto langsung angkat kaki dari sana. Hanya saja, hal itu dapat di gagalkan karena Sakura telah memegang baju mereka berdua.

"Kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatukan, HAH!" tanya Sakura sambil mencekik pasangan pembuat onar tersebut. Baginya sudah cukup dia terkena hukuman karena menghajar mereka didepan toilet wanita. Maklum, mereka berdua pernah membuat dirinya kaget ketakutan dengan memperlihatkan foto hantu berukuran besar ketika dia sedang masuk toilet. Akibatnya dari ketakutannya itu, dia tidak jadi buang air di toilet melainkan buang air dicelana! Lebih parahnya lagi, Kiba dan Naruto memfoto adegan ketakutan Sakura tersebut. Wajar saja dia menghajar kedua orang bodoh ini dengan kekuatan penuh dan tanpa ampun. Hanya saja, setelah kejadian itu, Sakura terkena hukuman dari dokter Rin karena dia telah melanggar aturan 'larangan kekerasan didalam sekolah'. Tapi, bagi dirinya hukuman ini cukup menyenangkan, toh dia hanya harus mengikuti kegiatan PMR disekolahnya.

"Ti-ti-tid-tidak Sa-Sakura… Ka-ka-kami… ti-tidak me-meren-merencanakan apapun… su-sungguh..!" ucap Naruto dengan susah payah akibat cekikan mengerikan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU, NARUTO!"

"I-Itu benah… Sa-Sakurahhh…." Kiba juga mendukung perkataan Naruto barusan.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Suara bel terdengar dari arah sekolah, tanda jam masuk sekolah. Sakura melepaskan mangsanya yang kini sedang terbatuk-batuk setelah mendapatkan siksaan dari wanita yang barusaja mencekik mereka. Hinata yang sedari tadi diam melihat kekuatan seorang Sakura kini berani mendekati Naruto. Sakura yang melihat wajah Hinata menjadi bingung karena dia tidak pernah melihat Hinata sebelumnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata melihat kearah Sakura yang kini tengah memegang dagunya layaknya seperti orang berpikir.

"Maaf, aku belum pernah melihatmu disini, kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa ya?" tanya Sakura dengan tutur kata yang sopan, beda sekali dengan yang tadi.

"Ah.. emm.. aku murid pindahan disini, na-namaku.." belum sempat dia mengucapkan namanya, seseorang keburu mengucapkan namanya dengan keras.

"HINATA!" ucap orang itu dengan nada terkejut. Merasa namanya dipanggil Hinata menoleh kearah seseorang yang pemuda dengan rambut model pantat ayam bermata hitam tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Eh!"

"Kau Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu seraya mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Kau,Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" Hinata ikut terkejut dengan sosok pemuda yang berada didepannya tampan yang berada didepannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit tersenyum. Naruto, Sakura dan Kiba kaget melihat orang yang bernama Sasuke ini tersenyum karena menurut mereka, Sasuke ini jarang sekali tersenyum.

"Teme, kau kenal dengan Hinata" Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dengan pandangan tak acuh.

"Kau kenal dengannya, Dobe?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto kesal karena belum pertanyaannya dijawab Sasuke malah berbalik bertanya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Seandainya saja aliran listrik mengalir dari tatapan mereka berdua, mungkin sekarang aliran itu sudah berbenturan. Kiba mulai menyemangati Naruto dengan sorak-sorakan "JANGAN KALAH NARUTO!" sementara Sakura hanya menggumam tidak jelas karena pertarungan TEBE A.K.A TEme dan doBE dimulai kembali. Untunglah disaat itu seorang guru mendadak muncul.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya guru itu.

"Tidak apa-apa guru Iruka, kami hanya memperkenalkan Hinata pada si Dobe ini." Ucapan tanpa dosa dari Sasuke langsung mengundang teriakan keras dari Naruto, hanya saja guru Iruka segera melerai mereka.

"Sudah cukup Naruto, sekarang kalian segera masuk kelas, pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai, nah Nona Hyuuga ikut aku." Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berdecih, Sakura dan Hinata menghela nafas, sementara Kiba bergumam sendiri memikirkan keonaran selanjutnya. Merekapun mulai memasuki sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau berada di kelasnya Sakura yah Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama Hinata menuju atap sekolah. Hinata mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Mereka mulai bercerita panjang lebar mengenai setengah hari yang baru saja mereka lalui.

"Aku duduk disebelah Sakura, aku lihat dia sangat rajin dan jeli sekali." Ujar Hinata

"Dia memang jeli dan mengerikan tapi dia sangat cantik, hehehehe"

"Dia memang sangat cantik, tapi menurutku masih jauh lebih cantik Ino dari pada Sakura."

"Dia memang populer di sekolah ini, walau begitu aku tidak suka dengan gaya penampilannya yang menurutku cukup berlebihan." ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin sejauh yang kulihat, cara berpakaiannya terlalu dibuat minim, apa kau tidak lihat ukuran bajunya? Ketat sekali bukan? Lalu roknya juga terlalu pendek." ungkap Naruto dengan panjang lebar. Hinata hanya terkikik, baru kali ini dia menemui pria yang berbicara begitu polos dan jujur.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Mereka akhirnya sampai diatas atap sekolah. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah terbentang disana. Bukit-bukit hijau yang mengelilingi kota Konoha layaknya tembok penghalang bagi musuh yang akan menyerang dan juga sebuah pahatan wajah ke empat Hokage yang searah dengan sekolah mereka.

"Aku rindu tempat ini." ucap Hinata mengungkapkan rasa rindunya dengan tempat ini.

"Kau pernah kesini Hinata?"

"Aku pernah tinggal disini, hanya saja ketika aku berumur 6 tahun aku harus pindah ke kota Ame karena ayahku ada urusan pekerjaan disana."

"Jadi itu alasannya mengapa kamu dan Sasuke saling kenal?" Hinata mengangguk membenarkan ungkapan Naruto. "Pantas saja si Teme itu kaget melihatmu yah?"

"Aku juga terkejut melihatnya, wajahnya tidak seperti dulu lagi, kalau dulu Sasuke berwajah sedikit bulat dan polos, sekarang benar-benar seperti pria dewasa dan dingin."

"Dia mungkin juga kaget karena melihat wajahmu yang bulat dan bertampang polos itu, hahahaha!" wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan ia segera memukul lengan kiri Naruto. Naruto hanya sedikit meringis kesakitan tetapi tetap tertawa.

"Aku-tidak-berwajah-bulat!" seru Hinata sambil terus memukuli Naruto. Naruto masih tetap tertawa walaupun tetap dipukuli oleh Hinata. Tiba-tiba sebuah hawa membunuh tertangkap oleh kulit mereka, diikuti sebuah kikik seseorang yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Hihihihi, aku senang sekali melihat pasangan muda bahagia seperti kalian." ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat. Wajahnya tersenyum manis kearah mereka, hanya tatapan mata lavender wanita ini sama sekali tidak mendukung wajah serta ucapannya barusan. Matanya menyiratkan keinginan ingin membunuh. Naruto mengenali anak ini karena setiap kali dia makan bekal bersama Kiba maupun dengan Lee, anak ini selalu ada disini.

"Kau Shion, anak tahun pertama disekolah ini bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyiap-nyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Gadis yang bernama Shion itu hanya tertawa keras menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja mata lavender Shion berubah menjadi kuning bercahaya, tatapannya kini benar-benar membuat Naruto terintimidasi

"_Shion? Khukhukhukhu, itu nama untuk gadis payah itu, tapi bukan aku.."_ tiba-tiba suara Shion berubah menjadi suara lebih berat dan berdengung. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada detakan aneh dari dalam tubuhnya. Melihat sosok wanita yang tidak mengakui namanya sebagai Shion mengingatkannya akan wujud Kyuubi yang berada dimimpinya.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedang lapar jadi izinkan aku merusak momen bahagia kalian untuk sementara."_ ujar wanita itu sambil berdiri disertai aura hitam mengelilinginya.

"Apa maksudmu dan apa maumu?" gertak Naruto sambil melangkah sedikit maju, sayangnya wanita itu sama sekali tidak terintimidasi.

"_Apa mauku? Khukhukhukhu, Aku hanya ingin memakan kalian, itu saja."_ Naruto serta Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Tiba-tiba saja aura wanita itu membesar menutupi tubuhnya. Aura itu mulai membesar dan berubah wujud. Sebuah makhluk raksasa dengan 4 kaki besar, sebuah sayap kelelawar raksasa serta leher yang terjulur panjang yang berujung dengan kepala mirip kadal, hanya saja dia memiliki telinga mirip kelelawar.

"NAGA! BAGAIMANA-"

"Naruto, pakai pelindung kepalamu." Naruto menengok kearah hinata dengan wajah tidak percaya. Hinata hanya menatapnya secara bergantian dari arah Naga itu ke Naruto. "Cepat Naruto! Kamu bawakan!" Naruto merogoh sakunya, merasakan benda keras disertai dengan kain yang dibawanya ketika dia berangkat.

"_Tenang saja_, _kalian tak akan merasakan sakit, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat!_" seketika itu juga, mulut naga itu terbuka dan menyerang mereka dengan cepat. Naruto segera melompat kearah kiri dan Hinata kearah kanan. Naga itu menciptakan sebuah retakan di lantai atap sekolah itu.

"NARUTO! KENAKAN PELINDUNG KEPALAMU!" teriak Hinata yang seraya sudah memakai pelindung kepala dengan kain berwarna biru di lehernya. Naruto segera mengikuti saran Hinata, dia segera memakai ikat kepalanya dikeningnya dan seketika itu juga bebuah perasaan hangat mengalir dari perutnya menuju seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika Naga itu mulai menarik kepalanya, Naruto langsung meninju leher sang Naga sehingga Naga itu mengerang kesakitan. Akan tetapi tinjuan Naruto tidak seberapa bagi si Naga sehingga lehernya kembali menjulang tinggi menatap Naruto. Naga itu memulai lagi aksinya dengan menyerang Naruto. Naruto langsung melompat mundur membiarkan naga itu menghantam kembali ke lantai, tapi Naga itu hanya melakukan gerakan tipuan agar Naruto melompat dan tipuan itu berhasil. Naga itu menikuk 90 derajat dari tanah menuju Naruto, Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, celakanya dia tidak bisa sama sekali bergerak di udara, dengan kata lain dia tidak bisa menghindar. Mulut sang naga mulai terbuka siap menerkam Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah hantaman keras mengenai leher sang naga dan mengakibatkan ia menabrak pagar pembatas hingga jebol. Naruto terjatuh terlentang, dia segera melihat penyebab mengapa naga itu bisa tidak jadi memakannya. Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan berdirinya Hinata tengah memasang kuda-kudanya dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka menjulur kedepan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali kepada Naruto. Tapi ada yang aneh dari Hinata, di sekitar pelipis Hinata muncul urat-urat yang begitu banyak.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi dengan matamu." tanya Naruto seraya bangkit untuk memulai pertarungan kembali.

"Ini, Byakugan, salah satu kemampuan khususku."

"Heh, berarti aku bisa mendapatkannya dong." ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Hanya saja Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini kemampuan spesial klan Hyuuga, Naruto, kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin memilikinya." ucap Naruto dengan nada dimelas-melaskan. Tubuh sang naga mulai bergerak. Dengan sigap Naruto memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Naruto, bersiaplah, dia akan datang."

"Ya!"

Naga itu mulai bangkit dan meraung sejadi-jadinya, dia mulai menjulurkan kepalanya kearah Hinata tapi serangan langsung dihentikan dengan gerakan anggun seorang Hyuuga. Serangan sang naga tidak sampai kepada Hinata karena kepala naga itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika telapak tangan Hinata masih terbuka, seperti ada dinding tak kasat mata menahan serangan sang naga. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto maju melompat dan menendang leher naga itu sehingga dia menabrak tembok beton ruang akses keatap sekolah. Naga itu menarik kepalanya dan mulai tebang ke udara. Dia menyemburkan api kearah Naruto maupun Hinata. Kedua orang itu segera menghindari serangan api itu. Naga itu menghentikan serangan apinya, dia seperti menahan nafasnya. Naruto yang melihat gelagat naga itu segera mengintrupsi Hinata untuk segera berlindung dibalik tembok ruangan akses atap sekolah. Hinata langsung menurut dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok, sementara Naruto melompat ke atap ruang akses. Benar saja, naga itu menyembur api yang lebih besar kearah atap sekolah, sekarang pagar pembatas atap benar-benar terbakar. Naruto tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melompat menerjang naga itu yang terbang tinggi diatasnya. Tapi lompatan Naruto lebih tinggi dari sang naga. Langsung saja Naruto roll di udara dan menghajar bagian leher naga itu dengan tumit kakinya. ketinggian naga itu menurun dan dia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, namun masih bisa terbang diudara. Tanpa disadari sang naga, Naruto terjun mengarah padanya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Hinata seraya melempar sebuah kunai dengan sebuah kertas merah dengan tulisan tidak jelas kepadanya. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap kunai tersebut dan menghunuskan kunai itu kearah leher naga.

JLEB!

"_GYAAAAAAA_!" jerit naga itu akibat tusukan kunai Naruto. Dia menggerakan lehernya secara spontan dan meronta-ronta mengakibatkan Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan. Satu-satunya tumpuannya hanya kunai yang kini menancap di leher naga.

"NARUTO LEPASKAN KUNAINYA!" teriak Hinata dari bawah. Naruto yang tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus melepaskan kunainya. Tiba-tiba suara percikan api menjawab pertanyaannya. Kertas merah itu mulai terbakar. Secara Reflek, Naruto melepaskan kunai yang mulai terbakar itu. Dua detik kemudian, sebuah ledakan keras menghancurkan leher naga itu. Naruto juga ikut merasakan ledakan tersebut sehingga dia terjatuh menghantam atap sekolah. Tubuh naga tanpa kepala itu terjatuh menuju tanah dibagian lapangan sekolah.

"NARUTO!" pekik Hinata. Segera dia membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

"UHUK-UHUK!" Naruto terbatuk-batuk, dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Sudah, Naruto, naga itu sudah tidak ada." ujar Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia hanya mengingat kejadian yang dia alami barusan. Menghadapi naga, melompat tinggi, dan sekarang dia dipeluk seorang wanita? Dunia pasti sudah gila!

"Kenapa*Uhuk*, kenapa aku bisa melompat setinggi itu?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat tangannya. Hinata segera menarik dirinya dengan wajah memerah, entah malu atau bahagia? Entahlah.

"Itu akibat dari pelindung kepalamu Naruto." jawab Hinata.

"Pelindung kepala?"

"Iya, pelindung itu mengaktifkan dan mengalirkan cakramu dalam jumlah yang besar dibanding biasanya."

"Oh, begitu, pantas saja kamu menyuruhku memakainya. Oh iya, bagaimana caranya kamu membawa kunai itu? Aku lihat kamu tidak membawa apa-apa selain kotak makan."

"Itu..!" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika sebuah raungan naga terdengar dari arah lapangan, hanya saja raungan itu jauh lebih besar dan terdengar lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Tiba-tiba sosok hitam besar terbang kearah langit. Sosok itu adalah naga yang baru saja mereka kalahkan. Hanya saja kali ini kepala sang naga tidak lagi satu, melainkan tiga. Naruto maupun Hinata terdiam saking terkejutnya melihat makhluk yang mereka kalahkan bangkit kembali dan sekaran kepalanya bertambah menjadi tiga buah.

"CELAKA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terima kasih atas perhatian Readers yang mau membaca fic ini**

**Bila ada keluh kesah dan ingin membantai saya, silakan di Review saja. Mau flame? Boleh asal bahasanya sopan dan masih menganut tatakrama bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**


End file.
